The New 8
by JestermanX
Summary: Wily just won't quit..


I had finally defeated the 8 robot masters. Wily had prepared 8 more. I saw it coming. Now all I had to do was JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP AND SHOOT AND JUMP


End file.
